


Jealous

by KorrasLove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasLove/pseuds/KorrasLove
Summary: Korra and Asami visit a nightclub to meet Mako's new girlfriend. At the bar, a woman with insidious intentions strikes up a conversation with Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 260





	Jealous

The taller woman placed her car keys into the valet’s gloved hand followed by a crisp bill. “Thank you.” 

He angled forward in a polite bow, “the pleasure is mine, Miss. Sato, Avatar Korra. Enjoy your evening.” He lowered into the cherry SatoConvertible and rolled into the parking garage. 

The two women stood in line outside of the club. Korra adjusted the fold of her sleeves, making sure each cuff was even. She wore a crisp white button-down loosely tucked into a pair of black ankle chinos with matching loafers. The top half of her hair was smoothed back into a bun while the rest stayed down in her signature angled bob. 

Asami popped the top three buttons of her girlfriend’s blouse open, revealing the feminine twenty-four karat chain that rested just below the peak of her collarbones. She smirked, “that’s better.” 

Korra smiled down at the manicured fingers smoothing down her collar. “I can’t take my eyes off you, ‘Sami.” She traced the shimmering skin of Asami’s arm tenderly. “You look so beautiful.” 

The engineer wore a black wide-leg plunge neck jumpsuit with strappy black heels that brought her up to an easy 6’2”. Her drop earrings were a lustered silver; handmade by her girlfriend in Zaofu, and her hair rested down her back in a loose braid that Korra’s fingers had delicately woven. A warm grin spread across Asami’s face and she lovingly squeezed Korra’s hand. “You know, there’s something so alluring about the way you’re carrying yourself tonight.” There was a note of playful aggression in her voice. “You’ve got this sexy confidence that I’m so into.” 

The apples of Korra’s cheeks flushed pink and she glanced down at her outfit. “My compliments to your closet.” She chuckled, “Everything I own is blue, and I thought black-tie literally meant you wear a black tie. I’m clueless.” 

The taller woman laughed with her. “If you wanted to wear a tie tonight we could have made that work. But in truth, clothes can only do so much. It’s the person underneath that makes them shine. The credit is all yours, you’re really a sight to behold.”

The Avatar stood on her tip-toes when she planted a gentle peck on Asami’s lips. She teased, “I’m sure you’d love to see the person underneath.”

With her thumb, Asami rubbed the ruby smear from Korra’s full bottom lip and fired back, “if you wanted some lipstick you should have kissed me like you meant it.” Her eyes lingered on the brown skin of Korra’s lips before she went in for a deeper kiss that ended with a soft bite. 

Korra drew a hand up to her lip and smiled, peeking briefly at the people around them before staring up at Asami. “It’s not too late to go back to your place. We could order takeout and…” She cleared her throat and spoke softly, shimmying her shoulders in time with her words. “Bow-chick-a-wow-wow.” 

Asami threw her head back and cackled, “As enticing as that sounds, and I mean, seriously- it’s extremely enticing, Mako’s waiting for us.” 

“I know.” Korra laughed to herself, “I had to try. You know what they say, “you miss one hundred percent of the shots you don’t take.”’ 

The engineer laughed with her, “when we get home is it cool if I shoot my shot?” 

The Avatar shook her head slowly, feigning disappointment. “Baby, you don’t ask if it’s “cool” for you to shoot your shot. You shoot your shot, and she either says yes or no.” 

Asami nodded, “right, right. Let me try again.” She dropped a hand to her hip and turned up the charm as best she could. “Flameo, when we get home I’m gonna shoot my shot.” She flicked her wrist in a dainty shooting-a-basketball-motion. 

Korra snorted, “nothin’ but net.” 

The floor of the club was dark, and the expansive space was dimly lit by crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. The crowd was full of well-dressed twenty-somethings.

Asami led Korra through the sea of people and stopped before a small leather booth with Mako seated inside. 

“Korra, Asami!” He rose from his seat and gave his two friends a tight squeeze. “I’m so glad you guys could make it.” 

Korra matched his wide grin, “we wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

Asami bit her inner cheek to hold in her laugh, knowing full well where Korra would rather be right now. “We’re so excited to finally meet her.” 

The three sat down in the booth and Mako began excitedly, “she’s amazing. She performs here every weekend. Just look at the crowd she drew.” He motioned towards the crowded floor, “this is all for her. Her voice is that good.” 

After the friends caught up with one another for a few minutes, the lights faded to black and all attention fell onto the stage. A woman made her way out, stopping before the microphone at the center. She introduced herself as Aiko, and the sound of her voice brought a warm blush to Mako’s cheeks. While she sang, she’d meet his eyes and he watched her completely in awe. 

Korra brought her lips to Asami’s ear and whispered, “can I get you a drink?”

Asami turned to her and made prayer hands. 

Korra smiled and kissed her cheek before making her way to the bar across the room. It was still just as crowded as before, and there were only two bartenders working. She expected to have to wait a few minutes to be served, but didn’t mind. 

A slim woman tapped her shoulder from behind, and Korra turned to face her. 

“Hi.” The dark-haired woman smiled while stirring her drink with a black straw. “I’m Miko.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Korra was polite, but her tone was notably dry.

Miko brushed off the disinterest in her voice. She stepped closer to Korra, close enough to smell her herbaceous perfume. “What’s your name?” 

“Korra.” 

“Ah, so I was right. I knew from the way you swaggered over here that you had to be someone important. It’s an honor to meet you.” She casually leaned against the bar. “I’ve heard so much about you, of course. But I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing you around the city. You’re way sexier than the newspapers portray, but I’m sure you get that a lot.” 

Korra studied her for a moment before laughing amusedly. She noticed that the woman’s perfume smelled familiar. She dropped a hand to her hip, “so, I swaggered over, huh? That’s a new one. It’s flattering, but I don’t really get complimented much in public if that’s what you’re suggesting. That would probably be weird.”

Miko frowned, “it’s a shame. I think a lot of men get intimidated by a muscular woman. I mean, take one look at you and it’s clear you can kick some ass.” She sipped her drink, “and who could be a better catch than the Avatar herself?”

Korra tried to place Miko’s perfume in her memory. She quickly identified the scent as one that lived on Asami’s vanity in a short glass bottle called “Honey”. She half-smiled, reflecting on the image of her girlfriend spritzing the scent behind her ears after a shower. A ritual which she always found to be strange yet even more so endearing. “Thanks, that’s sweet.” 

Miko cocked her head to the side, unsure of what to make of Korra.

The bartender finally reached Korra. “Thank you for waiting, Avatar Korra. What can I get for you?

Korra turned to him and smiled pleasantly. “I’ll have a dirty martini and gin and tonic. Thank y-” 

Miko interjected, “that’s on me.” 

“No, I got it.” Korra was quick to dismiss Miko’s offer. “Hey, you seem really sweet, and I appreciate all the compliments, but I’m in a relationship. It’s my bad if I lead you to think anything else.”

Miko raised an eyebrow, “and he makes you buy the drinks? You can do better, Korra.” 

Korra fired back immediately, “I have a girlfriend.” And raised an eyebrow, “anything else?”

Miko played off her embarrassment with a cool smile. “I’m not trying to disrespect your relationship, and I didn’t mean to assume anything about you. I just think you’re really beautiful and ought to know. You should accept compliments from people.” 

Korra didn’t go to clubs often, she was usually too tired from traveling during the day. On the nights when she did have free time, she chose to spend them with Asami. She was genuinely not sure if Miko was just being friendly, and wondered if she’d overreacted. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, “I don’t go out to things like this often. I’m kind of out of my depth here.” 

Miko watched Korra’s bicep as she rubbed her neck. She sipped her drink. “I can tell. What brings you out tonight?” 

“I’m here to meet my friend’s new girlfriend. She’s actually up there performing right now.” 

Miko glanced towards the stage. “Oh, Aiko. Wow, your friend must be pretty great to score her.”

Korra nodded, “He’s saved me more times than I can count.”

“That’s so funny to me.” Miko started, “we live such different lives. I teach toddlers how to Earth Bend while you and your friends save the world.” 

Korra smirked, “lately the world hasn’t needed much saving, which is nice.” She knocked on the wooden barstool beside her. “Knock on wood.” 

This was the first time Miko caught a glimpse of Korra’s smile. 

“Dirty martini and gin and tonic.” The bartender set the drinks down on the counter and Korra reached into her pocket for her wallet. Before she could pull it out, Miko handed the bartender a bill and turned to Korra with a smile “I don’t imagine you’re staying at the bar.”

Korra took the two drinks and motioned towards her table with her head. “I’m going this way.” 

“Maybe I’ll catch you later?” Miko crunched on a chip of ice. 

“Sure.” Korra made her way back to the booth and slid in beside Asami. She found her interaction with Miko to be confusing, and to say she was irritated that she paid for her drinks would be an understatement, but she chose not to dwell on it. 

Asami dropped her hand onto Korra’s firm upper thigh and kissed her temple. She whispered a soft “thank you” into Korra’s ear before sipping her martini and continuing to watch Aiko’s set. 

Every time Asami whispered in her ear, goosebumps would rise to the surface of her arms without fail. She held her hand over her girlfriend’s protectively and absentmindedly stirred the ice cubes in her drink with her Water Bending. A waiter delivered a round of shots to the table.

When Aiko finished her set, Mako excused himself to meet her. Korra turned to Asami, “I’ve never known you to like shots.” She teased, “if you want to drink some more I can be your designated driver.” 

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s body and smiled calmly. “I didn’t order those, I think the waiter got the wrong table.” She nuzzled her face into the crook of Korra’s neck. “I’m also nice and warm from my martini. Have at it, babe.”

Korra smirked and rubbed her girlfriend’s bare back. “Don’t mind if I do.” She tossed back a shot and squeezed her eyes shut. “Ooh that’s strong, must have been expensive.” She quickly tossed back another two. “Where’s Mako?” 

Asami looked towards the empty stage. “Backstage, I think. Did you see his face about midway through her set? Major bedroom eyes if you’re catching my drift.” 

Korra chuckled and sipped some ice water. “Good for him. I’ve honestly never seen him look so in love.”

“I’m happy he gets to finally experience it.” The engineer held Korra’s bicep and rested her cheek on her shoulder. 

When Mako returned with Aiko, it had been over twenty minutes. He cleared his throat and combed his hair back with his fingers. “I’m sorry guys, we’re gonna head out. Is it cool if we get together tomorrow? Something came up.” 

Korra’s cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t contain her raw drunken emotion. “You guys are so cute and you look so happy. If you stay together, I hope we can be family forever and go on double-dates.”

Asami chuckled, amused by Korra’s candor. “Alright, that’s enough.” She took the shot glass from Korra’s hands and set it back down on the tray.

Mako briefly turned to Aiko to gauge her reaction. She was amused as well. He smiled, looked down at the floor then back to Korra, “I-um, the feeling is mutual, Korra.” He turned to Asami, “Will you guys be cool if I leave? You got this?” 

Asami rolled her eyes and saluted the cop. “Yes, officer we’ll be fine. You guys have fun. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” He nodded, “call when you get home.” The new couple headed away from the table and quickly faded into the crowd. 

Korra turned to Asami and whispered in her ear, “I think they already fucked.” She cupped her hand over her mouth, visibly scandalized. 

Asami smiled. “I think you’re right. How do you feel that we came out tonight to meet Aiko and never even got to meet her?” 

Korra swatted the air with her hand and leaned back nonchalantly. “I don’t even care.” She held Asami’s hand. “I’m spending my night with you so it’s already perfect.”

The engineer stroked her girlfriend’s chin and smiled tenderly, “you always make me feel so special. I hang onto your every word.” 

Korra smiled back and traced the smooth lacquer of Asami’s nails with her fingertips. “You’re so precious to me, ‘Sami. I adore you.” 

Asami’s heart ached, “are you trying to make me cry?” 

Korra shook her head. “I never want to make you cry. You know how I get when I drink, it all just comes spilling out.” 

The sincerity in Korra’s eyes gave Asami chills. “I know. I love you so much, Korra. You own my heart.” She rubbed the tip of her nose against Korra’s. “I think you embarrassed Mako in front of his hot date, though.” 

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled, “he’ll live. But hey, what’s up with him thinking I need babysitting because I had a couple of shots?” 

Asami smiled, “I wouldn’t call it a couple. I think a handful would be more accurate.” She brought Korra’s hand up to her lips, peppering her knuckles with kisses. “Dance with me?”

Korra turned towards the rousing dance floor and grinned. She stepped down from her seat, tossed back another shot, and ran towards the crowd. 

Breaking one of her own personal rules, Asami kicked off her designer heels and followed her girlfriend. 

After a few dances, Asami scanned the perimeter of the club before urgently speaking into Korra’s ear, “I need to pee.” 

The Avatar’s face melted into a frown of concern, she stood on her tiptoes, wobbled for a moment but quickly steadied herself. “Oh no! How can I help?” 

The earnestness in Korra’s voice made Asami grin. She took her girlfriend’s hand. “Just come with me.” 

Korra could hardly hear Asami's voice over the bumping music, but she nodded anyway and followed closely behind her. Asami stepped back into her heels and once they reached the restroom, Korra spotted a plush sofa and sat down while Asami headed into a stall. 

Korra turned towards the mirrors and studied her own reflection. Asami’s hairspray was no match for her flyaways. Wisps of hair had found their way back down to frame her face. She tried to smooth them back with her fingers, but the sweaty locks weren’t cooperative. She smiled and sighed, resting her head against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. 

She felt a leg brush up against her own and instinctively felt for Asami’s hand. 

“Hey, you.” Not-Asami’s voice rasped. 

Korra’s eyes opened lazily and she turned towards the voice, pulling her hand back. “I forgot your name. Is it Mushu?” 

“Like the pork? No, it’s Miko. We met maybe two hours ago if that.” 

Korra shrugged, “guess I’m hungry. Why are you in here?” 

Miko chuckled, “I had to pee and this is a bathroom. You’re pretty fucked up, huh?” 

Korra cut her eyes over to Miko and cracked a half-smile. “Mmm-yeah. Y’know when you’re drunk and it’s fun for a while, but then you wish you could stop being drunk?” 

The woman nodded, “you wish you could snap your fingers and be sober again.” 

Korra closed her eyes. “This chick gets it. She really gets it.” 

Asami dried her hands then stood in the mirror touching up her makeup. From her periphery, she saw a woman seated extremely close to Korra. She watched the two women’s reflections and was curious as to what was going on. 

Miko laughed, “so, did you come here just to sit on the couch by yourself?” 

Korra shook her head, “my girlfriend had to pee. Then I saw this couch and thought, ‘wow, a couch, I’ll take a nap, maybe.’” 

“Riveting.” Miko scanned the room, looking for the woman who might be Korra’s girlfriend. “What’s she look like?”

Korra felt exhausted. She yawned and covered her eyes with her arm. “She’s too pretty. Looking at her makes my heart hurt.” 

That wasn’t helpful. Miko sighed and leaned her head against the wall. “No way she’s prettier than you, Korra.”

The Avatar scoffed, “yeah, okay. You think I’m lying? Wait till you see her.” 

“I mean it.” Miko leaned in closer, “you’re absolutely stunning. Definitely one of the sexiest women I’ve ever seen.” 

Asami’s cheeks grew hot, and she felt a jealous pang in her chest. Though she wanted nothing more than to tell this chick to back off of her girlfriend, a part of her was curious as to how Korra would react to her advances. 

“I’m really not interested, Mushu. And if you get any closer you’re gonna smell my stanky pits.” 

The engineer bit her lip in an effort to conceal her laugh. Her girlfriend’s frankness never disappointed. 

“I know you rejected me earlier,” Miko started, “and I know you have a girlfriend, but I am so attracted to you. I’m just asking for a chance to show you what being with someone else is like. We can go back to my place-” 

“Mushu- fuck, my head is pounding.” Korra cut her off, “the answer is no.”

Miko placed her hand on Korra’s knee, “is there anything I can do to change your mind?” 

Asami snapped her clutch closed and rushed over to the couch. “Hey, there.” She smacked Miko’s hand off of Korra’s knee and squeezed in between them. “I’m Asami Sato, Korra’s girlfriend. You must be...was it Mushu?” She took Korra’s hand in her own.

“It’s Miko, actually.” The woman had a slight attitude. 

“Miko, hmm.” The engineer stroked her chin and played dumb, “so, why would Korra be calling you Mushu?” She cocked her head, “that’s so weird, right?” 

Korra knew precisely what Asami was doing, and felt immense relief. Her head hurt so bad, and the lights in the restroom were blinding.

“Well,” Miko started, “my guess would be because she’s drunk.” 

“Oh, she’s drunk.” Asami’s eyes never left Miko’s. “Korra’s drunk. Got it. So, let’s run through this, and you can tell me if I have it wrong. Okay, knowing that she’s drunk, you found it acceptable to ask her to cheat on me with you. After she’d already rejected you when she was sober. Am I getting this right?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Miko affirmed.

Asami studied Miko. “She told you no and you still didn’t stop. You invited her to your place, actually, then you touched her.” Her eyes were locked on Miko, completely unwavering.

“Yeah.” Miko stared at the bathroom exit. “I’m sorry. I know it was dumb.” 

Asami shook her head, “you obviously don’t know. Not only did you disrespect Korra, but your insistence that she leave me to give you, some random chick at a club a chance, is frankly a personal affront. You disrespected the both of us and our relationship, something that is absolutely sacred to us. And as if that weren’t bad enough- as if being an absolute treacherous, predatory troll weren’t enough for you, you have the nerve to sit here and act like you knew you were wrong all along.”

Korra could feel the pounding of Asami's heart through her palm. Her girlfriend was electric, powerful, and staunchly devoted to their relationship. Asami was the only person that she'd ever been drunk around, trusting wholeheartedly that she'd be safe with her. And she was right. Korra squeezed her hand. Her head was spinning, and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and some food. 

When Asami turned to Korra, Miko quickly darted from the restroom. Without missing a beat, Asami rose from the couch to follow her, but Korra held her back gently. “You said everything, ‘Sami. Let’s go.”

The drive back to Sato Estate was silent, save for the low hum of the engine. The top was down on the convertible and the nighttime air was refreshing against their sweaty skin. Korra slept in the passenger seat while Asami took the long way home, giving her girlfriend extra time to rest, and herself some extra time to think. She stopped to buy a late dinner before finally pulling into the winding driveway. 

After enjoying Asami’s favorite hangover remedy, a relaxing lavender oil bath, the two women sat in plush bathrobes on her king bed. The engineer ran a wooden comb through her girlfriend’s damp hair while Korra munched on a crispy scallion pancake. “Hey, ‘Sami?” Korra started. 

“Hm?” Asami set the comb down on her nightstand. She poured a small drop of oil onto her palm and massaged it into the ends of Korra’s hair. 

The Avatar took a sip from her bottle of coconut water. “I want you to know that when I met her at the bar I told her that I have a girlfriend. I thought she respected it and just wanted to be friends, but I was wrong. I think I can be really oblivious because I’m not used to that kind of attention. I’m sorry that you had to get involved. I should have put an end to the situation sooner.”

Asami wasn’t understanding. “Do you think I’m angry at you?” 

Korra turned to face her. She had sobered up a little in the couple hours they’d been back at Asami’s place. “You’ve been really quiet since we got back. If at any point tonight I unknowingly disrespected you or our relationship, I’m sorry.”

Asami was surprised to be receiving an apology and was concerned that Korra thought the situation was her fault. “I’m-” She noticed Korra’s anxious fingers picking at her thumb. “Nothing happened between you two at the bar, right? Like, a kiss or...anything like that?”

Korra’s eyes widened, “no, of course not. I would never.”

Asami’s body language softened. “You didn’t do anything wrong, she’s the one who swooped in like a vulture-hawk when you were drunk.” She thought of what else to say for a moment and rubbed her arm, “I guess I’ve been quiet because I’ve been thinking about a million things. When you fell asleep as soon as you got into the car, I realized just how vulnerable you were. She could have really hurt you, Korra.” 

Korra wasn’t sure what to say. She often felt like it was her responsibility to protect Asami, not the other way around, so she felt uncomfortable in this position. She scratched her head, “yeah, I hear you.”

Asami sighed and looked down at her white comforter. “Do you remember what she said to you at the bar?” 

Korra nodded, “yeah, a little. She complimented my body a lot. A part of me wondered if she was flirting, but a bigger part of me was flattered, I guess.” 

A chill rushed down Asami’s spine. She knew Korra couldn’t help that she was flattered by the compliments, but it still hurt to hear that while she was a couple of hundred feet away, someone was actively trying to take away the most important person in her life. She bit down on her bottom lip as her mind was flooded with images of Miko eyeing Korra’s body and wanting to touch her. 

To Korra, it seemed as though Asami was looking right through her. She knew her brain was working a mile a minute, so she grabbed her cold hands and squeezed them tightly. “Asami, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?” 

Korra’s voice snapped her out of her nightmarish imagining. She met her girlfriend’s blue eyes and shook her head. “No, no.” Her eyes began to burn so she blinked away the beginning of a tear. “You didn’t say or do anything wrong. I just thought about what would have happened if you’d given her a chance at the bar. Like, if you had gone home with her and left me. I know it’s dumb.” She bowed her head, “and I know you better than that, but sometimes my brain will concoct a fear that I never even knew I had.” 

Korra’s lip quivered and she brought a fist up to her mouth. The pain written on Asami’s face made her chest ache. “Asami,” she spoke softly. “Baby.” 

The engineer raised her head. 

Korra leaned in closer to her, “maybe I don’t know the line between someone being friendly and them flirting. But what I do know without a shadow of a doubt is that I would be the biggest fucking idiot in the world if I ever did anything to risk losing you.”

Asami dropped her hands onto Korra’s legs and sighed, “I’m sorry for reacting this way. It has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with Miko. I know there are people in the world who want to hurt you, so I start working. I build technology that can help me better protect you. But I can’t engineer anything to keep people from trying to steal your heart. I know I’m insecure in that way, and it’s not your problem, it’s mine. I probably need therapy.” She smiled weakly.

“First of all, I need therapy, too.” Korra offered her a compassionate smile and wiped the tears that Asami had attempted to blink away, “and I worry about the same thing.” She brushed the damp wisps of hair from Asami’s forehead, tucking them behind her ear. “Here’s a secret: every time we go out I see guys double-take. Sometimes it’ll look like they’re working up the nerve to talk to you, but then I kiss you and they go all slack-jawed.” She laughed, “or my favorite thing to do if they stare at your butt for too long is I’ll spin the ground they’re standing on so they face the other direction.” 

Asami smacked her thigh and cackled, “No fucking way. And you’re telling me I notice none of this?” 

Korra bit into a dumpling and nodded proudly, “mhm. I’m slick like that.” She laughed to herself, remembering a funny story. “This one time I was in the factory and heading to your office, right. And this idiot was working on some gizmo and talking to his friend next to him about “Sato’s tits”, so I walked past him and smacked him on the head with my glider.” 

Asami grabbed her stomach and roared with laughter, “I know exactly who you’re talking about! He was bragging the next day about the Avatar paying attention to him. He neglected to mention any details and now I know why!” 

Korra held out a dumpling for Asami and the engineer took a bite. “Next time you beat someone up for sexualizing me, let me know after so I can stomp them into the ground and then thank you properly.” 

Korra smiled warmly, “you got it. The reason I’m telling you this is because I cherish the relationship that we’ve built together, and I feel the same things that you do.” She shrugged, “ And sometimes I gotta bonk a dude on the head.” 

Asami rubbed her chin, “so basically I should have kicked Miko’s ass?” She took a swig of aloe juice.

Korra pursed her lips and looked around the room, “I mean...if you’d socked her in the jaw I’d probably have been weirdly turned on.”

Juice went spraying from Asami’s nose and she laughed so hard it was silent. 

Korra wheezed with laughter as she dabbed the juice from the comforter with a napkin, “I think I’m still a little drunk, ‘Sami. I’m gonna stop talking now.” 

Asami flopped down on her back to catch her breath and gently pinched Korra’s flushed cheek. “But you’re so funny and mushy-gushy when you’re a little drunk. You turn into such a softie.” 

Korra laid on her stomach beside Asami. “I’m always a softie.” 

The taller woman shook her head, “not like this, you’ve professed your love for me at least three times tonight.” 

Korra’s cheeks went hot and she pressed her face into the cool comforter. “That’s embarrassing. It just spills out.” 

Asami rubbed her back, “I love it. I love you. You’re tough on the outside and soft n’ juicy on the inside.”

Korra slowly turned her head to face her girlfriend. She raised her eyebrows amusedly, “like a lobster?”

The engineer chuckled, “it does kind of sound like I was describing a crustacean. I’m not sure where I was going with that description of you. I’m sleepy, so I might as well be drunk, too.”

Korra laughed and kissed her girlfriend’s soft lips. “We should probably get some sleep, then.”

“Oh, shoot.” Asami sat up, “I forgot to call Mako and tell him we got home okay.”

Korra placed the lids back on the empty takeout containers and dropped them in the large brown bag they came in. “Baby, I can promise you we’re the last thing on his mind right now.” 

Asami snorted, “true. Just leave the bag there, I’ll toss it tomorrow. We should definitely go to bed because the sooner we do, the sooner we can have some morning bow-chicka-wow-wow.” 

“Was that you shooting your shot?” 

Asami shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe.” She tossed her empty aloe juice bottle into the bag. “What do you think?” 

Korra beamed, “I think I’m impressed! Is it time for our bedtime handshake?” She yawned dramatically, “I’m suddenly super exhausted.” 

Asami snickered and scooted closer to Korra. “I thought you’d never ask.” She initiated their handshake that ended in two high-fives, shutting off the bedroom lights.


End file.
